A new chance
by Lucky0ne
Summary: Wildfire est gravement blessé physiquement mais surtout moralement… Kris tente tout pour le remettre sur pied souvent sans l'accord de Pablo ni de Jean... Elle veut lui laisser sa chance, une nouvelle chance, une dernière chance… Y arrivera-t-elle ?


_**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Wildifre cette fois, donc voilà ce début :) Cette fiction parle de la relation entre Wildfire et Kris donc pas de romance pour l'instant. Bonne lecture.**_

**-ooo-**

**A new chance**

**_Chapitre 1_**_ : Que c'est bon de se retrouver. _

Trois semaines, trois semaines depuis cette course, trois semaines depuis cette blessure et un peu plus de trois semaines depuis le soi-disant « retour » de Kris. Elle aurait juste voulu le regarder gagner une dernière fois et repartir comme si de rien n'était, avec des beaux et mauvais souvenir en tête mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Wildfire pouvait à présent marché, courir était un peu plus difficile mais il se débrouille.

-Kris ! Sort Noah à l' intention de Kris qui était assise sur une chaise plongés dans ses pensées

-Oui désolé qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-On va voir Wildfire tu viens. Dit-il en mettant quelques affaires dans sa sacoche de soin.

-… Non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je ne suis plus vraiment la bienvenue à Raintree

-Ce n'était pas une question Kris. Répondit aussitôt Noah avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Kris travaillait maintenant avec Noah et Dani, le temps que Wildfire se remette sur pied, elle voulait juste qu'il aille bien et ça personne ne pouvait le lui enlever. Elle prit quelques affaires et partit en direction du pick-up vétérinaire. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Wildfire mais Matt lui donnait des nouvelles par téléphone, il était vraiment le seul qui ne lui en voulait pas à cause de ce duel entre Avatar et Wildfire, elle l'avait fait pour eux mais ça ils ne l'avaient pas compris sauf Matt. Matt disait que Wildfire était triste, que Kris lui manque, que la course lui manque mais personne n'y pouvait rien… Jean et Pablo ne voulait plus que Kris s'approche de Wildfire et jusque-là c'est encore leur cheval.

-Kris on est arrivé. Dit Noah à Kris en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Elle sortit de la voiture et vit Jean arrivé visiblement pas ravis de sa présence sans son accord mais Kris préféré ignorer et passa sur le côté de la voiture pour prendre toutes les sacoches.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je ne veux pas d'elle ici, vous le savez pourtant. S'énerva Jean contre Noah qui répliqua aussitôt :

-Kris travaille pour moi elle vient m'aider et si vous ne voulez pas d'elle ici, vous ne voulez pas de moi ici et vous devriez trouver un autre vétérinaire.

Elle passa son regard de Kris à Noah avant de partir énervé. Kris poussa un soupir et suivit Noah vers le petit paddock qui avait été construit pour Wildfire, comment Wildfire allait-il réagir ? Lui en voudrait-il d'être partit ? Comment Pablo allait l'accepter ou la repousser ? Une vague d'angoisse avait pris le dessus sur sa joie de revoir Wildfire, Pablo la fixe depuis l'enclos et elle ne peut pas accepter ce regard, il l'avait conduit ici, il lui avait tout appris et elle l'avait trahi. Kris s'arrêta soudain les larmes aux yeux, son regard planter dans celui de Pablo qui la regardait avec mépris de loin, elle ne peut pas le supporter, elle ne peut pas supporter la haine de Pablo envers elle. Kris fit signe a Noah de prendre les sacoches et de continuer sans elle, il accepta à contre cœur. Puis Kris commença à repartir vers la voiture mais des hennissements puissants se font entendre, Wildfire.

Et là le cœur de Kris se fend littéralement en deux, Pablo ou Wildfire. Elle ne peut pas abandonner Wildfire mais elle ne peut pas non plus supporter la haine de Pablo ni le regarder en face. Elle se retourne lentement et planta son regard dans celui de Wildfire, il semblait impatient, joyeux mais en même temps en colère contre celui qui le retenait par le licol, il se débat comme jamais sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Il y'a peine une semaine il ne pouvait pas marcher encore moi courir et il y'a quelques semaines il aurait pu mourir et là il se débat en hennissant, il tournait en rond autour du soigneur qui le tenait et ne lâche en aucun cas le regard de Kris, son seul repère. Soudain le soigneur lâcha sa prise sur le licol à cause de la pression que fournissait Wildfire, il tourna une dernière fois dans le paddock avant de s'élancer au-dessus de la barrière sous le regard surpris et admiratif de tout le monde. Wildfire galope à présent et rejoint très vite Kris, il s'arrêta devant elle, personne ne bougeait même pas elle, puis soudain il mit son museau juste derrière sa nuque, il ne lui en voulait pas. Kris sourie et passe ses bras de chaque côté de son encolure pour le caresser énergiquement, Wildfire poussa un hennissement de joie et trépigna sur place sous le sourire et les larmes de joie de Kris, que c'était bon de le retrouver.

**-ooo-**

_**Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre la scéne au Wildfire saute la barrière pour aller retrouver Kris même avec sa blessure, je trouve juste ce passage sublime, mon preféré ! Donc voilà un petit début, j'espére que ça vous a plus. Laissez vos reviews pour au moins que je sache si je suis lu sur cette histoire et ce que vous en pensez et surtout si je dois continuer . Bientôt le chapitre 2 . Merci**._


End file.
